shsfandomcom-20200215-history
This is Spartan
This is Spartan is the fourth episode of the ninth season of The New Girl, Colt, Reformed. The episode centers Colt at his new school. The episode was released on January 12, 2012. Synopsis Colt's in danger of getting expelled from Spartan Academy! Can he learn to refine himself under Tom's tutelage and become true Spartan? Plot Colt and his roommate Tom arrive at the gates of the lavish Spartan Academy. Colt thanks Tom for paying his tuition as a way for him to start over. They go to the polo grounds, where Colt has difficulty playing the game. His struggle is met with ridicule by the other Spartans. Chad Slater mocks Colt's family, prompting Colt to attack him. Tom quickly breaks up the fight, following Percival "Percy" Von Guttentag's appearance, who scolds Chad for the incident. He and Chad leave and Tom warns Colt of the consequences of fighting, expulsion. Colt agrees to assimilate into Spartan culture, however Tom informs him that it is more complicated than it seems. He offers to teach Colt how to act like a true Spartan. They agree to meet that night for the first step of becoming a Spartan, dressing like one. That night, Tom and Colt meet at The Windsor Knot, a high-end clothing store for men. Tom rebukes Colt for arriving in "raggedy" clothing, which would not allow him into the store. Nevertheless, Colt is allowed in after presenting himself in a respectful manner the salesman. The salesman provides Colt with a suit, the first step to becoming a Spartan. The next morning, they resume their Spartan training at the stables, where Tom seeks to teach Colt how to ride a horse. Colt chooses the horse, Autumn and Tom teaches him how to start Autumn up. The horses are returned to the stables. Tom compliments him on his work, although Colt questions how this would help him earn the respect of other Spartans. Tom announces the final step to becoming a Spartan: talking like one. Colt meets Tom in the commons area. Tom enlists his butler Jeeves to teach Colt how to speak like a Spartan. Jeeves challenges Colt to insulting him in a dignified way without losing his temper. Colt successfully does and gains Jeeves' approval. He thanks Tom for teaching him how to be a Spartan and the two leave to the polo match, where he hopes to impress the other Spartans. There, Chad is in denial of Colt's status as a Spartan. In the locker room, he and the other Spartans confront Colt and Tom, where Colt uses his new skill from Jeeves against Chad. Nevertheless, Chad insists Colt does not belong at Spartan Academy and again mocks his family. Colt does not react violently, but rather turns away, angering Chad. Chad attacks him and the two fight, with Colt emerging victorious. Percy commends Colt for his win. Back in the dorm room, Tom and Colt discuss what Percy meant when he said Colt is worth his time. Tom proceeds to ask if the girl drama Colt mentioned at the ski lodge months ago was ever resolved. As Colt begins to tell the story, a letter with a lightning bolt on it slides underneath their door. Tom is in disbelief by this, his reason unknown. Bonus Scene A few days later, Travis and Ryan enter The Windsor Knot for new clothes that would impress girls. The salesman attempts to kick them out for their violation of the dress code, however Travis threatens him, prompting the salesman to allow them in. Characters *Colt Warren *Tom Prince *Chad Slater *Preston Graves *Carson King *Percy Von Guttentag *Nick Brown *Travis *Ryan Powell *Snooty Salesman *Jeeves Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 9: Colt, Reformed